Long day
by naleylove23
Summary: Nathan has had a long day, men can PMS too.


It had been one of the longest days he had in the longest time. He had gotten up at 4:00 in the morning to start his morning workout. After he showered he went to work, and sat at his desk all day staring at a computer while watching the clock and it felt as if the world was going by the seconds. It was about 7:00 when he got out and Haley was cooking dinner for them.

"Hey Hales im home"

"Hey Nathan im in the kitchen"

Nathan walked into the kitchen giving his wife a kiss on the forehead and sighing dragging himself up the stairs to shower and change. Haley knew that something was wrong he looked so worn out and by the crease he had in between his eyebrows she could tell he looked pissed. He got out of his shower and lay on their bed for a minute gathering himself before getting dressed and going back down stairs.

"How was your day Nate?" asked Haley.

"It was really long". Groaned Nathan.

"Im sorry hunny, well hopefully this will make you feel better" she smiled.

She made his favorite roast beef with scalloped potatoes, broccoli, and fresh rolls.

"Yeah I hope so"

Haley studied her husband as he cut his meat just watching him, he was getting frustrated with the meat and slammed down the knife and fork.

"Here Nate let me help you"

"Im not helpless Haley." He snapped.

She looked at him with confusion, she wanted to ask what was wrong but she decided to keep her mouth shut not to push him. The dinner was quiet but this was a weird quiet Haley couldn't describe it. She sometimes could feel Nathan looking at her and she would look up and smile and he gave her a weak smile before eating again. He was really close to the plate which she also thought was unusual but again she didn't want to ask him what was wrong.

"So how was work today?" she asked.

"I already told you it was a really long day."

"Is there anything I can do to help your day get better?"

"You could stop asking me so many questions." He snapped again.

Haley sat there starring at him; she didn't know what to say. He looked at her before quickly returning to his food. He sighed he felt bad that he was snapping at her she didn't do anything. Yet for some reason he couldn't help it, he didn't know why he was being this way he just was. She was still starring at him unable to understand why he was being this way, she didn't want to say anymore to make him more upset so she simply got up from the table and started to pick up the kitchen. She heard him sigh and drop his fork; she looked at him from her place in the kitchen and saw him with his head in his hands. She wanted to go over to him and give him a hug and tell him that everything would be ok but she was afraid that he would push her away. She began washing the pots and leftover dished when she heard him shuffle into the kitchen and putting his plate in the sink and kissing her on the forehead.

"Thanks for dinner" he whispered

"Your welcome" she said

"Hey Nate are you alright?"

"Yeah im fine"

He made his way into the living room and plopped down on the couch, he just wanted to watch basketball for a little while he was to tired for anything else.

"Mind if I sit with you?"

"Nope."

She sat down one the other side of the couch with her feet tucked under her; she didn't get this he didn't even acknowledge she was there. She could sometimes feel him looking at her when she would look at him he would look away quickly and sigh; she just didn't get it what was going on with him.

"Nathan are you sure you are okay you seem like you're a million miles away?"

"Haley im fine, I had a long day and im exhausted alright?"

"Do you want me to help, oh I know I could start a hot bath-"

"Haley just put some ice on it!"

She just looked at him stunned what should she say, this is her husband and for the first time she didn't know what to say to him he was snapping at her from the moment he walked in the house. She didn't want to look at him right now. She stood up quickly and went into their bedroom slamming the door. Nathan sat there wondering what he had done. There was no need to be like this none at all. He sighed heavily again before starring out the window. He didn't know how long he sat there just starring not moving he doesn't even remember breathing. He loves Haley this is his wife she didn't do anything she just loves him and wants to help, although he doesn't understand why she loves him, she could probably find someone that wont snap on her, or make her cry. God he hated this he hated making her cry the husband is to prevent the tears not cause them. He reluctantly stood up and made his way down the hall to find her in bed the covers pulled up to her cheeks. He stood at the door for a while wondering why she did love him, but then realizing that someone like him who has her shouldn't question it. He stripped off his sweat pants and tee shirt leaving him in only his boxers before climbing into bed with her. But he didn't go to her like he always does he didn't feel like he should. He rolled onto his side facing away from her starring at the window. He hear her sniffle, he knew she was awake.

"Hales I-"

"Nathan never minds just go to sleep."

"No"

"What do you mean no Nathan you said you're tired you have really upset me tonight so why not just go to sleep?"

"Hales I didn't meant to hurt you, you know I never want to hurt you."

"Yeah well look at well that turned out."

"You know what Haley you are right I don't want to fight right now okay now I think ill go to sleep."

"Fine, but you can do it alone"

Haley quickly jumped out of bed grabbing her pillow and another blanket before heading out to the couch. Nathan layed there before heavily sighing again. He didn't know what his problem was he really didn't. He was so mad at himself he really just couldn't understand. He was tossing and turning all night he hated knowing that he hurt her and she was alone on the couch, her feet probably cold she always said they were even in the summer should would tell him they were cold, it was probably her way of just wanting to touch him. He would tuck them in between his legs and even when they moved during the night they woke up with her feet still somehow tangled with him. Nathan smiled at the thought of that. He soon fell asleep, but he wasn't asleep long when he reached across the bed to pull her in and she wasn't there. He looked at the clock he was asleep for a couple of hours but it was only 3 A.M. He still had some time to sleep with his wife. He got out of bed before quietly opening the door and making his way down to the living room where he knew his wife was asleep. He slowly walked in front of her and knelt down in front of her. He watched her for a minute before he slowly brought his hand to her face and began tracing her lips with his thumb. He moved his face closer to her and softly kissed her lips. He felt her stir and stayed close to her, she opened her eyes and almost gasped at how close he was to her.

"Nathan what are you doing" she whispered

"I was kissing you, what's wrong with that?" he smirked

God she hated that smirk!

"Nathan what's your problem tonight, ive never seen you like that with me."

" I think that men PMS too." He chuckled

Haley was nothing but amused.

"Hales I don't know what happened with me tonight I really don't know what to tell you, other than that im so sorry."

"Nathan you can let this be a habit, or you'll find that you are alone."

"Haley are you trying to tell me that you're leaving me?"

"No baby, im saying that you treat people like that then you will lose people in your life."

"I know your right, you're always right."

Haley smiled; Nathan smiled back and leaned down to kiss her. It seemed like that kiss had lasted an eternity, when they broke apart Haley looked at Nathan leaned close to her face next to the couch with the look of love in his eyes.

"Hey Nate?"

"What baby?"

"My feet are cold."

Nathan chuckled "I think we should go to bed and ill warm up your feet."

"That's the sweetest think you have said to me all night."

And with that Nathan picked her up from the couch and brought her to their room, he could now sleep he wanted with Haley next to him, this is all he wanted all day.


End file.
